Immortalis
Immortalis was Team Death's entry into Series 5 of Robot Wars. It lost in the first round of its heat to the 14th seeds X-Terminator. Immortalis failed to qualify for Series 6, after losing its melee that involved Ming 3, Revolution 2 and winners of the battle The Hassocks Hog. Design Immortalis was an cylindrical-shaped robot with weaponry at the front, rear and top of it. At the front, it had a pneumatic three-sided plough and a ghastly face with a spike coming out of the forehead. At the rear, it had a firefly's tail, two pneumatic high impact spikes and a concrete-slicing saw. It also had spikes affixed to the top portion of its cylindrical body. Most of Immortalis' components were recycled; according to the Robot Wars Magazine, the drive came from a disused bumper car, the hydraulics came from a bus as well as steering wheels, and a dustbin formed the main body. All of the recycled parts meant that the robot cost under £100 to build. Qualification At the Series 5 qualifiers, Immortalis fought S.M.I.D.S.Y., Tridentate (under the name Trident- not to be confused with the Series 3 semi-finalist Trident), and Viking. It suffered control problems and lost the battle to Viking, but was given a discretionary place regardless. Immortalis returned for the Series 6 qualifiers. It fought Ming 3, Revolution 2 and The Hassocks Hog. It broke down, and consequently failed to qualify. Hassocks Hog website - Series 6 qualifiers (archived) Robot History Series 5 Immortalis' one and only battle saw it drawn up against the number fourteen seeds X-Terminator in the first round of Heat F of Series 5. Immortalis stayed in its own spot after activate was sounded, before spinning around as X-Terminator approached it. The seeded machine then connected with two successive axe attacks to the top of Immortalis, although X-Terminator ended up heaving itself forwards and over when attempting to retract its axe on the second time. As a result of the incident, the two machines became entangled, with a shove with Refbot needed to separate the duo. Then, as X-Terminator decided to attack Refbot, Immortalis drifted off into the distance, before bumping into the arena wall. Immortalis was then attacked by Sgt. Bash, who damaged Immortalis with his jaw, before Shunt came over to Immortalis himself, smashing its rear globe off with his axe. A further slam from the axe-wielding House Robot punctured Immortalis' barrel body, before Refbot started his count. After Refbot's timer reached ten, Shunt axed Immortalis once more before pitting it, leaving it eliminated at the first stage of the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Although Team Death did not enter Series 8, Colin Scott's creation, Chimera, competed under ownership of a new team, who also entered Chimera2 into Series 9. Outside Robot Wars Immortalis also competed in the Football competition at Techno Games as Celestial Terror. It teamed up with Smash and Grab, a robot entered by Tantrum's team. Trivia *Immortalis was the only robot in Heat F of the Fifth Wars that never appeared in any other series. However, its team did appear in Series 2 with Piece De Resistance, Series 3 with Death Warmed Up and Series 7 with Metalis. *At the start of Heat F of Series 5, Immortalis was referred to as a newcomer despite its team appearing in Series 2 and 3 with Piece De Resistance and Death Warmed Up respectively. This was corrected later on during Immortalis' battle against X-Terminator. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots from West Yorkshire Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Robots with Retracting Spears Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Robots which debuted in Series 5 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 5 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme 1 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in German Robot Wars